


Between worlds.

by Veridian_smaragdine



Series: Adrien's elseworlds. [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir-centric, Adrien goes a little crazy, Adrien goes to another world, Adrien misses his Lady, Adrien misses his friends, Adrien misses his princess, Adrien puts 2 and 2 together, Body Horror, But he still has plagg, Dad Plagg, Gen, He adapts to survive, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe Friendship, Marinette is going to find her boys, Marinette misses her cat, Marinette misses her prince, Monster horror, No actual mention of minecraft, Other, POV Alternating, Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Sort Of, Survival Horror, Werecat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Wilderness Survival, bite wounds, minecraft mods, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veridian_smaragdine/pseuds/Veridian_smaragdine
Summary: After the defeat of hawk moth, adrien is exploring his fathers villainous base one last time when he and plagg are thrown into a new terrifying world, filled to the brim with new and terrifying threats. Can Plagg and Adrien get back home? Or will they stay stranded in the broken world of the betweenlands.OrI'm throwing adrien and plagg into the between lands. While this is based off a Minecraft mod, and I'm tagging the Minecraft fandom, nothing about the between lands or adrien is going to be Minecraft, so no blocks and what not. This just me tossing adrien into a poisoned swamp hell with plagg as his protector.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien's elseworlds. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Between worlds.

Adrien and plagg sneak around the secret lair under his house when one of the tree's in the chamber where Adrien's mom lay, turns into a portal that sucks adrien and. Plagg inside.

Adrien stood in his fathers former office, plagg floating at his side, staring at the painting of his mom. He let a sigh a ran a hand down the canvas wistfully, before pushing the buttons to call the secret elevator. Plagg floated closer as to not be left behind as the floor opened up beneath them to take them to the hidden portion of the mansion. Adrien stared ahead, showing no emotion as the elevator descended into his fathers old layer.

Gabriel Agreste had been tried as hawk moth about 2 month's ago. There had been so many charges that Adrien was pretty sure a couple had been passed before hand specifically to keep Gabriel behind bars for good, not that he needed it, as the counts of terrorism charges, vandalism charges, slavery charges, and even his domestic abuse charges, would keep him away for multiple life times along with the few other charges adrien didn't care to think about.

The elevator opened and Adrien stepped out onto the cat walk, plagg floating closely behind. He made his way down the path towards the garden opposite the elevator. Adrien came to a stop in front of the machine that had once held his dying mother. He placed a hand on the glass, his distorted reflection staring back at him somberly. Plagg patted his shoulder in an attempt to comfort his charge, but Adrien didn't seem to notice.

Ladybug had taken his mother's body, along with Nathalie, to the care of the guardians. She had been there since, updating Adrien regularly on his mothers recovery process. And at the moment, it seemed quite grim. While Nathalie was making strides toward gaining back her health, his mom had been stagnant. Apparently they'd been able to wake her up and stabalize her condition, but Emilie was having all sorts of problems, from vivid hallucinations and daymares, to temporary bouts of complete retrograde amnesia. Adrien was hoping gor the best but the 2 doctors ladybug took along with the horse, had told him not to hold his breath. Even the guardians seemed to think it was a lost cause, which threw adrien into a funk. 

Adrien had believed he would be worse off at the news, but to be quite frank, he'd already grieved his mother. While it was exciting news to hear she woke up at all, he hadn't seen it, and it was quite frankly easier to except her as dead with the horrible progress reports. 

Adrien paced around the garden, turning over the pendant his mother had been wearing in his hand. He tooks a seat on the massive root of the tree growing in the middle of the room as he looked a t the pendant. He missed his mom. He missed his friends. He missed Ladybug. He missed Marinette. Marinette.

Adrien sighed, letting the necklace fall to ground. He wiped his eyes, and stood from his spot on the tree, ready to return to the house. 

"Ummm, Adrien?" Plagg tapped him on the shoulder, letting out a worried gasp. Adrien turned, curious wondering what would have plagg sounding so worried when he saw that the tree he'd just been sitting on had changed drastically. Rather than the odd amalgamation of branches and roots that it had been, the tree now stood much taller and far wider. It would probably take well over a dozen people standing around it to cover the circumference if it. Not only was it far wider, it had changed from the previous beige colour, to a whitish gray, with large, dark green leaves that hadnt been there before, stood out against it. But perhaps the most curious thing was the entry way in the middle of the trunk. A large doorway like structure that was encircled by a entwining carving of something like a rope stood out against the wood. In the door way stood what appeared to be liquid, a large vibrantly green wall stood spiting out bubbles and odd particles, rippling slightly as it made an odd noise Adrien had never heard before. 

Adrien unconsciously drew closer to the odd green thing in trees frame, curious and bewildered. Plagg flew over, prompting adrien to be careful. "Adrien, wait! We dont know what that is!" He shouted.

Adrien stopped in front of the tree, within arms reach of tree. He slowly held out his hand, ready to touch the rippling green field. "What- what is this?" Adrien asked breathless.

"N-No, Don't!" Plagg shouted, flitting over Adrien's shoulder in a uncharacteristic bout of fear. But he was to late as Adrien's hand made contact with the smaragdine liquid, his world began to twist a nd spin violently, causimg him to colapse forward, head first into the bubbling wall.

"ADRIEN!" Plagg shouted in concern and horror as Adrien disappeared into the wall. Plagg shot after him as quick as he could in an attempt to drag him back through the mysterious wall, but as soon as Plagg passed through the wall it disappeared behind them, leaving them stranded on the other side of the portal. 


End file.
